


Bronze Skin and Golden Grass

by The_idea_master



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artemis - Freeform, Artemis/Zoë, F/F, Hunters of Artemis, Smut, ZOE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Zoë and Artemis reunite after the first giant war. Takes place during the same scene in The Lieutenant (my other Artemis/ Zoë Story) except this is the smut.





	Bronze Skin and Golden Grass

It was only a brief reprieve in the chaotic life that was associated with their escapades. A brief reprieve that was well deserved. She had not seen the goddess in too long of a time and her emotions were overwhelming. 

Zoë was glad that Artemis had returned safely from waging war against the giants and she wanted nothing more than to account for every second of time spent apart. Though it was logistically impossible it was a small delusional hope worth hoping for. 

The goddess had pulled her down into the tall grass with an amused expression. There was a brief exchange is chaste kisses and words before what had been smothered for too long was not to be ignored anymore. 

The goddess very carefully undid the fastenings of her lieutenant's tunic and pulled it free with that of an experienced past. The warmth of the sun beat on the pale skin of her shoulders and cast a golden glow across light bronze skin. 

"Seems I've found a precious metal of the earth." Artemis mused noting how much the surrounding environment flattered Zoë's appearance. "Best to take care of it." 

"You are very amusing." Zoë laughed, the sound light as a feather. Her hands ghosted to rest on the goddess's cheeks before gently coaxing the hunter to meet her lips. "But you talk too much." 

Artemis gave a hum of a laugh, her silver eyes glowing with happiness, the edges crinkling beautifully. "My apologies." 

She did not give her lieutenant the time to respond with a quip of her own and instead kissed her with the intention of pulling away only when it was a necessity. 

Zoë's arms shifted to wrap around the goddess drawing her closer until their bodies fit like two pieces of a long unused puzzle; a match that had not met in ages. 

The goddess' tongue ghosted across her lover's lips for nothing more than a moment before they parted and hot breath mixed together as tongues flicked delicately across teeth. 

Much to the lieutenant's dismay Artemis abandoned the kiss to trail her lips along the curve of a strong bronze colored jaw line. There was the faint taste of salt from too much time spent in the sun causing a light sweat. 

The kiss passed down to the underside of that beautiful jaw line to prey on soft skin. Zoë's arms grew ever tighter, her head titled slightly to the side, eyes closed to spare her irises from the harsh sun. 

The moon goddess was in no particular hurry and took her time to work down to sharp collar bones that demanded her attention. She nipped ever so lightly at the flesh causing a sharp intake of breath to be the response of her lover. 

With a small smile the goddess made her affections better known kissing with a hotter passion in any place she desired. She became aware of the quickened breath of the lieutenant, the gentle rise and fall of her chest steadily becoming more rapid. It was a slow building of excitement. One she was not used to causing, but receiving.

Curious the goddess pulled back to check on her lover who seemed content in the state of things. Her beautiful brown eyes squinted against the sun and her hands trailed lightly up pale arms calling forth goosebumps. Her fingers hooked into the fastenings of the goddess' own tunic and set to work on undoing them. 

Wriggling free of the confines the goddess tossed the garment aside to join Zoë's. She was more than eager to lay atop her lover again the feeling of warm skin against her own an intoxicating euphoria. 

Light fingertips travelled down the small ridges of her spine inducing a shiver. The goddess moved, shuffling their legs together, and hooking an arm beneath her lover's back pulling her closer. 

The new arrangement beckoned a slight twitch of the hips from the lieutenant as the firm muscle of the goddess' thigh perched between her legs. Taking notice Artemis moved to press her knee further into the ground, despite it being painful, to provide more contact for her lover's damp flesh. 

Artemis closed her eyes and she captured the familiar scent that always clung to Zoë's skin. It was a smell of faint fire smoke, pine trees, fresh air, and damp earth made of pure soil. It was home. 

The goddess' words fell in a husky whisper against the lieutenant's ear, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Came the smile and breathless reply. 

"Now, please stop holding back." Artemis studied Zoë's expression with a small amused smile. Leaning down she pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead. "It's okay to fall apart here. No one is watching." 

The kiss that followed this time was rougher with lips crashing against one another and sometimes catching against teeth. Having found purchase against the goddess' thigh bronze hips bore hungrily against pale flesh. 

Pale and slender hands roamed where one tangled into the lieutenant's hand and the other made gentle work of the chest. Zoë's back arched into the lightly calloused hand that worked against sensitive skin. 

The sharp sting of nails digging lightly into a pale back was followed by a low hiss of pleasure from the goddess. Knowing it would not be enough Artemis at last moved her leg free from the confines of those beautifully ravenous hips. 

Under different circumstances Zoë would have been embarrassed by the disappointed whine that clawed its way from her throat, but here she did not care. 

Artemis did not make her lover wait long to renew her rhythm. Hand slipping free from its hold in the lieutenant's she trailed it down over the flat and sturdy torso she'd come to love. Her palm rested briefly at the ridge of a hip where it kneaded the muscle for a moment.

After what seemed to be an eternity the descent was completed. It had been much longer than either had really comprehended but both were reminded at the small cry of pain that followed the entrance of two pale slender fingers. 

Artemis' free hand shifted to run through Zoë's soft hair in reassurance and apology. She waited patiently for the violent sting to pass. 

At last Artemis dared to ask, "Love, are you alright?" 

She responded with a shaky, "Yes." 

With a have missed gaze full of love Artemis kissed her sweetly distracting from the subsiding pain. Though hesitant, those dangerous hips began to renew their movement. 

From a cry of pain morphed small vocalizations of pleasure and love. The goddess knew what made her lover tick, knew her better than anything else in the entire universe, adored her more than anyone else in the universe. 

She knew the tell tale signs of what was to come in a mere moment or two. The tightness in the lieutenant's shoulders, the slight strain upon her face, the flutter against slender fingers, the shallow rise and fall of the chest, and lastly the firmness of abdominal muscles that took shape from so much time spent outdoors. 

The climax was not loud as one expected, they had learned to be quite silent in such endeavors, and it was almost the silence of it that made things so much more intoxicating. 

The goddess hardly stopped in her ministrations until a small voice pleaded, "Stop. Arty, no more." 

She obeyed, as one did,  when their only love lay so vulnerable beneath them. She remained silent allowing Zoë to enjoy the last ounces of euphoria. Artemis ran a hand gently through damp hair wet from the sweat of exertion and heat of the sun. 

"Oh, how I've missed you." The lieutenant's eyes fluttered open and a bright grin that melted her patron's heart accentuated her features. 

"Likewise, love." Artemis smiled warmly. With a content sigh she nuzzled her face into the crook of the Hesperides' neck. 

"Shall you not want a turn of your own?" Zoë wondered rubbing small circles into hot pale skin wanted by the sun's harsh rays. 

"Oh, I'm too tired." Artemis admitted. "War has brought exhaustion sooner than I suspected. I have yet to recover completely from my ordeals." 

"Then you must rest." Zoë noted. She titled her head ever so slightly to brush her lips against the goddess' shoulder. Artemis did not need to be told a second time. 

Both girls curled into one another and drifted off into a brief sleep. Even after they woke they did not move. Artemis was surprised to find that it had not been a dream, that she did have Zoë tucked safely in her arms happy and content. The goddess did not keep track of how long they rested beside on another but it did not matter to her. 

Not one bit.


End file.
